Los Muertos
by sleepingdead
Summary: Shuichi has lost a cherished possession and drags Yuki with him into a ghost-infested concert hall in order to reclaim his property. YxS


Warnings: Swearing, sexual references, possibly bad Spanish, and uh…shounen…ai… Yuki x Shuichi Los Muertos 

Yuki Eiri cursed softly to himself with a hiss as he slid down the splintered wood bordering the infinitesimally small window. He grabbed his palm, which was bleeding slightly around the various sorts of shards of wood lodged into his sensitive skin. He was a _novelist_, after all, a rich one that definitely didn't go around climbing through windows that seemed to be carved for small pets.

"Yuki. Get out of the way!" the all too familiar whiny voice swamped him from behind, and, although it seemed to be subdued, still echoed throughout the empty hall.

"Shu," Yuki groaned, turning his nose into the air but remaining stubbornly where he stood. "Tell me again why we're sneaking into this concert hall when you know very well that we could just call the guards to let us in."

"It's more fun this way," Shuichi said, his pink-topped head appearing through the tiny window which, compared to the size of the almost anorexic-looking singer, seemed quite a bit larger than when Yuki had dragged himself through it. Shuichi allowed a huge grin to cross his face, but upon noticing the frown plastered across Yuki's, his smile faded, and he decided to redo his answer. "I mean, we have to find that ghost. I know it's the one that took my bunny! But if we call the guards, the ghost will go away. You know, ghosts don't like crowds of people. They only come out when there's only a few weak-willed people."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. He wondered if Shuichi realized how much this second answer damaged his pride. Yuki had hardened himself against many of the insults hurled at him throughout the years, but 'weak' was still quite strong in his opinion.

"If that's the case," Yuki said, pretending as though he were trying to mask his frustration, but purposefully letting it seep into his voice all the same, "why don't you do this little mission by yourself, dumb ass?"

Shuichi's face went white with that comment, so that his complexion now rivaled Yuki's Caucasian-like skin. His fingers began to peel at the wood around the window, and Yuki grimaced with the thought of those painfully sharp thorns being wedged under Shuichi's pathetically manicured fingernails.

"But…Yuki… I'm scared!" Shuichi cried, throwing his body forward for emphasis and almost launching himself from the window. Yuki swung around, ready catch the idiot, but the fall never came.

"If you're so scared," Yuki growled, turning his eyes slowly up towards Shuichi and narrowing them into a fierce glare, "then why don't we quit this little charade and come back in the morning, like any slightly intelligent person would?"

"But…It's very important, Yuki. Ryu…uh, I mean, Sakuma-san gave me that bunny, and if I leave it here till morning, someone might take it…"

"Oh, come on…" Yuki lowered his head and snarled at the wall, though he couldn't actually see it through the thick darkness that blanketed the concert hall. He was beyond irritated by now, and was edging toward the point where he would start questioning why it had to have been Shuichi he had fallen in love with. In fact, he was so angry, it was beginning to mask his better judgment, and before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "What's all this with _Sakuma-san_ anyway? It's always 'Sakuma-san'-this and 'Sakuma-san'-that! You probably jack off to that little stuffed rabbit while I'm not home, don't you? Why don't you just go and fuck good ol' Sakuma-san for a change?"

"Uh…"

"…"

Oh, god… Had he…just revealed that he was jealous of that psychopath? Yuki frantically looked up to where Shuichi was perched on the window frame, his face having turned from pale white to dark red. His skin didn't stand out so much in the darkness anymore.

"Yuki…" Shuichi's voice had returned to its embarrassed whine, which cut through the silence with a hideous ring. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad."

"It's just that, I thought this would be fun. I thought you'd like it."

"I said I'm not mad."

"Because, you know, we never get to spend time alone together…outside the apartment…"

Yuki was about to reiterate on his "I'm not mad" stance, but stopped dead once Shuichi's words were processed in his mind. The very thought of the idea sent shivers down his spine, and he hoped to whatever forces existed in the universe that he had just misunderstood his little lover.

"You don't mean…" Yuki started, but his words trailed off with something akin to fear. It took a moment for him to be able to start again. "This isn't…you're not trying to trick me into a…_date_…are you?"

Oh, how sour that word was on his tongue! He loathed the very sound of it.

"No! I mean, well," Shuichi's face darkened even more, "I mean, technically, I guess it is. We never go out together, and what is a date anyway? It's just two boyfrien…lovers going out and having fun together, right? And that's precisely what we're doing—"

"I'm _not_ having fun, this is _not _a date, and we're _not_ staying here a second longer!" Yuki barked, trying to be as menacing as possible in order to frighten Shuichi out from blocking the window.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi cried, banging his fists against the wooden frame. "I don't care if you don't consider it a date! I do! I just want to do something meaningful with you! I want to make you happy!" The tears were flowing by now. "All you ever do is sit there and smoke and type in your office. I always want to go out with you, but you're always too busy for me, and I always end up going out with Hiro and getting drunk or something stupid like that. I just want to be with you…just to be happy with you…" Yuki was actually touched. In fact, he would have probably fallen for Shuichi's sappy speech had it not been for the conclusion that completely negated all the sentimentality from the beginning: "Besides! There is a ghost here! And a wily one at that! He stole my rabbit, and we _have_ to get it back!"

There was only a short silence after this, in which Yuki could feel his own body temperature rising. He turned around again, facing the dark void before him, and scowled at whatever lay beyond his vision.

"I am _not_ going on an idiot scavenger hunt for a cheap stuffed rabbit in a haunted concert hall," Yuki hissed, reaching into his pocket, hoping with all his heart that there would be some cigarettes there—but alas, the world was never so kind to Yuki Eiri, and his hands merely ventured into an empty space. "Anyway, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Is too!"

"What are you, seven?"

"Yuki!" His name was not screamed in the usual fashion, and it piqued Yuki's interest enough to cause him to turn again, and he did so just in time to see a heavy tangle of limbs plummeting towards him from the wooden windowsill above. Yuki braced himself, putting all of himself against his foe—though it was not much, perhaps a couple hundred centimeters of height, but his weight was lacking from the countless periods of fasting resulting from his overall stated of being removed from reality—but he was matched against the strongest enemy of all, gravity.

Yuki Eiri, as expected, lost the battle. What resulted was a rather comical spectacle (had anyone been able to see it through the pitch black darkness) of the two toppling over in a mass of entwined bodies and limbs, ending in a sickeningly painful crunch, though neither could figure out exactly what had made that sound.

"Idiot."

"That was fun."

"That was _painful_."

"Yuki…"

Yuki sighed, wondering briefly how many times a day Shuichi managed to say his name. He believed that was the seventh time he had heard it from his lover's lips since that came to this dingy old place.

And dingy it was! Yuki couldn't help but notice how the hard, splintering floorboards creaked beneath him whenever he moved just the slightest bit—the noise it made was quite irritating, like nails on a chalkboard—and his little fidgety lover was hardly helping the problem. He wondered how a band as popular as Bad Luck (because, and he hated to admit this, Shuichi and his little band had become even more famous than himself) ended up performing in this crap hole.

"Yuki."

Eight.

Yuki lifted his gaze up to Shuichi's face, which was now hovering only inches away from his own. He could smell Shuichi's strawberry cologne (or perfume, or whatever the hell that stuff was) very distinctly, but right now it seemed a noxious odor. He could feel Shuichi's bright, wide gaze boring into him, but he didn't meet his lover's eye, and instead focused for some odd reason on Shuichi's lips, which looked black in the shades of gray in the dark hall.

Okay, so maybe it was for a reason that wasn't at all that odd, especially for Yuki Eiri. For a long time he had admired his lover's lips—they were very full and moist and, framing such a tiny mouth like that, seductive. Good cock sucker lips.

And thus we come to see Yuki's one main weakness—his obsession with sex. Yuki, in fact, hardly had any control over this issue. It was like a highly addictive drug, honestly. He could remember with a touch of remorse a time when Mika had been harping at him about all the girls he was banging, and when she had asked him, "Why don't you just stop?" he could only shrug.

I can quit anytime I want. I just don't want to right now.

Truthfully, he was very lucky that Shuichi had come along to be his new exclusive fuck puppy. He was able to quit with the girls then (he still felt bad—even now he could only remember one or two of their names), but of course, he wasn't able to truly quit. It was like quitting smoking and getting addicted to the nicotine gum, he supposed, because now he was hooked on Shuichi. At least he was monogamous, but he doubted he'd ever be able to pull off complete celibacy.

"I love your eyes. They're so pretty."

Shuichi, on the other hand, was definitely more the sentimental type. And Yuki was quite enticed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against those full, luscious ones before him, and was quite pleased with the excited squeal the leaked from Shuichi. He was about to deepen the kiss and invade Shuichi's mouth when an eerily familiar, irritating creaking noise came from somewhere nearby—but definitely not close enough to have been caused by their movements.

There was someone else there with them.

Yuki froze, but his could feel Shuichi's body trembling in his arms. He slowly, gently pulled Shuichi's body tighter into his arms with painstaking effort to be as quiet as humanly possible. Silence surrounded them once again, and Shuichi's body was as stiff as the wood that they sat upon.

"Who's there?" Yuki called, wincing with sorrow once he felt Shuichi's body jerk at his voice.

His only answer was the renewal of the creaking floorboards. And it seemed as though it had gotten closer.

Yuki felt his own body stiffen with the usual deer-caught-in-the-headlights reaction, but he immediately denied his instincts and jumped to his feet, eliciting a panicked shriek from Shuichi, so high-pitched that if Yuki had not known what it was, he would have sworn it belonged to some otherworldly, though immaculately feminine creature.

"NOOOO! YUKI, NOOO!!!!!!!!"

The racket was piercing his wits, but Yuki tried his best to remain calm. He yanked Shuichi back towards the window, the once source of light in the entire hall. If only he could see better!

He succumbed to his first instinct, though he very much respected this one, and thrust Shuichi behind him, hoping that at least he could protect his lover with his body. His hand traveled frantically across the wall as he inched his way against it, ignoring the splinters as he went along searching for a light switch, though he doubted he would find one. The creaking continued coming closer and closer with each creepily human step, and Yuki's nerves were set on fire. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and sweat was permeating out of his pores.

The creaking was right next to them now, and Yuki made one last valiant effort with his hand, swinging it forward. And, surprisingly enough, it caught on exactly what Yuki had been praying to find—the lights blinked on, illuminating the ghastly room.

Yuki vaguely noticed several things—one, that they were in fact not in the actual concert hall, but rather in an old, seemingly unused dressing room—but mostly he noticed the thing that had been coming closer and closer towards them…

…Had seemingly vanished.

A shudder ran through Yuki's body before he froze again, too afraid to move lest it summon back whatever that had been. His nerves were so tight that he actually jumped when Shuichi spoke next.

"I told you there was a ghost…"

It was almost an insult to his pride, Yuki decided. After all, why was he so afraid when Shuichi hardly seemed affected at all? Yuki turned on his lover, baring his teeth, ready to chastise him thoroughly, though he was put off by the white complexion of the still vocalist.

"Look," Shuichi whispered, lifting a shaking hand to point to the middle of the floor. Yuki turned his head and allowed a distressed frown to crease his brow when he gathered the sight of a little pink stuffed rabbit sitting in the center of the floor, smiling as happily as it ever did.

The two remained in a stiff silence for what seemed like a long time before Shuichi began to approach the rabbit ridiculously slowly.

He was only a few steps away before another occurrence happened—a deep voice, rough and muffled, echoed throughout the room, so loud that it felt as though someone was shouting straight into each of their ears.

_"Porque? Porque?"_ the voice hollered. Yuki swung his hands up to his ears and winced against the sound.

"Yuki!" he vaguely heard Shuichi yell, but his voice was drowned out by the roar.

_"Es mío!"_

"Yuki! Yuki!"

_"Mis padres…mis hermanos…son muertos… Porque? Porque?"_

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Honestly, Yuki couldn't decide who was louder—Shuichi, or whatever it was that was stalking them. In an instant the roar stopped, and now Yuki's ears were being assaulted by the incessant ringing, so high-pitched that it was driving him insane. He opened his eyes, though he never remembered closing them, to find an ashen-faced Shuichi racing towards him with a look of utter terror written across his face.

"Forget it!" he cried, and, despite his incredibly annoying, whiny voice, Yuki could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. "I don't want the rabbit anymore. Let's get out of here!"

Yuki was perfectly happy to oblige. Not daring to turn out the lights, even though that would warn security of their presence, Yuki boosted the suddenly light-footed Shuichi out the window, and with a newfound, adrenaline-ridden agility of his own, he himself leapt after the vocalist with catlike grace. The thousands of new splinters that lodged themselves into his arms as he passed through the threshold hardly fazed him. He landed on the ground, and, ignoring the pain that shot through his knees, chased after the retreating form of Shuichi.

Shuichi only stopped once they were a good distance away from the concert hall, and, turning around, managing to wrap his arms around Yuki as the latter skidded to a stop beside him. It was quite obvious that Yuki did not want to stop, but it was also quite obvious that Yuki also did not want to be proven more cowardly than his lover.

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed and smiled into his lover's shoulder. "That was fun."

He felt Yuki's body tense and knew he was in for it, though the expected torrent of insults never came. As far as Shuichi could figure, Yuki was still stuck on whatever had just happened, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Let's go home, Shu," Yuki muttered, his voice almost a growl. Shuichi grinned wider and nodded.

"I agree."

As they were about to leave, Yuki, though he didn't quite know why, stopped and looked back at the now distant concert hall, at the one small window where the yellow light still glowed. He watched it for a few moments, until the light disappeared, and the building was once again shrouded in a black veil of darkness.

"Yuki, come on," Shuichi said, tugging at his wrist.

Yuki turned and glanced at the little vocalist before shrugging and following obediently. And, despite the fact that adrenaline and fear were still coursing through his veins, Yuki felt relaxed. A little smile crossed his face, though it only lasted for a short moment, until Shuichi spoke again.

"That was a fun date, huh? Ha, weren't you the one that said there's no such thing as ghosts? You shoulda seen your face! You looked so scared!"

…………………

Notes: Hmm, that was…interesting. Okay for all written in one go? I guess it's a little late for Halloween, but, ah, who cares? Who said this was a Halloween fic anyway, just 'cause it has to do with ghosts… I know! It can be an _el día de los muertos _fic… Yeah…I guess I was actually more inspired from my ghost story obsession of last summer, when I devoted two hours everyday to reading ghost stories and being scared out of my mind, until all the ghost stories started becoming the same and I got bored…And there went that obsession. Ah well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little random ghost fic.

Honestly, I wasn't sure which genre to post this in. Not horror, because I don't really think it's that scary, but what else is there? has this nice little 'general' genre, but what of gurabiteshiyon?

How was my Spanish? I'm still learning, so I hope I got all the gender/quantity/subject-verb agreement right. Sorry I couldn't do the upside-down question marks and exclamation points—my computer, for some reason, has Arabic characters installed in it, but not Spanish… Whatever.

Translation:

_Porque_: Why?

Es mío: It's mine! 

_Mis padres…mis hermanos…son muertos_: My parents…my siblings…are dead.

Why in Spanish, you ask? After all, who speaks Spanish in Japan?

Heh!

The end.

Cassi


End file.
